powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ultimate Superbook
Power Rangers Ultimate Superbook '''is another Superbook-themed series created by MaeManuel1, and is after Power Rangers Superbook. Synopsis ”''Hi, I’m Chris Quantum, the red Superbook Power Ranger and leader of the Superbook Power Rangers, but that’s just another story. Anyways, when Satan and all these false gods and goddesses team up to take over our world, the Lord our God anointed me, Joy, Gizmo, and our old Bible friends, David, Samuel, and Isaac to become powers rangers to fight every single one of them, and with Satan and those false gods gone, we can all go back to our normal lives. But unfortunately, some guy who calls himself the Angel of Darkness and some Norse gods and goddesses have plans to plunge both heaven and earth into eternal darkness and have control over the living and the dead. Not to mention bringing Satan back to life. Luckily, we got some new allies and these cool new powers that God gave us to win against these threats. Together, with God, the Angel of Darkness and his army don’t stand a chance against us, the Ultimate Superbook Power Rangers! Well anyways, gotta go save the world again. It’s morphin‘ time! Superbook morpher! Unlock!”- ''Chris Quantum, narrating Satan and the false gods and goddesses are finally gone, but the Rangers' job isn’t done yet. When a dark angel who is known as the Angel of Darkness and more false gods from, this time, Norse mythology, rise up to control both heaven and earth and bring Satan back to life, the Superbook Power Rangers must rely on their new powers and some new friends, while keeping their faith in God alive, to stop the Angel of Darkness and once again, save both worlds from evil. Characters Rangers * Chris Quantum- Red Superbook Ranger * Joy Pepper- Pink Superbook Ranger * David- Green Superbook Ranger * Samuel- Blue Superbook Ranger * Isaac- Yellow Superbook Ranger * Gizmo- Rainbow Superbook Ranger * Jia Wei- Gold Superbook Ranger * Andrews Angel- Silver Superbook Ranger Allies * Professor Crispin Quantum * Phobe Quantum * God * Jesus Christ * Adam * Eve * Noah * Queen Esther * Mordecai * Joseph * Jonah * Moses * Aaron * Ruth * Joseph (Jesus's earthly father) * Mary * John the Baptist * Job * Michael * King Saul * Elizabeth * Zechariah * Daniel * Boaz * Peter * Saul/Paul * Sarah * Three Visitors * Abraham * Jacob * Esau * Rebekah * King Darius * Judas Iscariot * The Immoral Women * Mary Magdelane * Rahab * Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego * King Nebuchadnezzar * Pharaoh * Joshua * Commander of the Lord's Army * Israelite Spies * King Xerxes * Gideon * John * Joseph's 12 Brothers * Naaman * Servent Girl * Elijah * Caleb * Micah * Sheperd Boy * Zechariah * Nehemiah * Elisha * King Jehoram * Santa Clause (Saint Nicholas) * Cornelius * Silas * Lydia of Thyatira * Nathan * Andrew * Master of Ceremonies * Philip * Jeremiah * Barnabas Recurring characters * Todd * Mitch * Jay * Barbara * Becky * Jason * Sharon Myers Villains * Angel of Darkness (Andrews Angel) * Demons * Satan/Lucifer * Lilith the Succubus Norse gods and goddesses * The Aesir * Odin * Balder * Frigg * Thor * Tyr * Freya * Sif * Bragi * Ve * Heimdall * Forseti * Idun * Hela * Njord * Loki * Narvi *Kvasir *Eir *Gefion *Hel *Gullveig *Skadi *Vor *Ullr *Zoron *Gefjun *Huginn and Muninn Zords * Superbook Lion Zord * Superbook Dove Zord * Superbook Sheep Zord * Superbook Whale Zord * Superbook Ram Zord * Superbook Penguin Zord * Superbook Wolf Zord * Superbook Leopard Zord * Superbook Raven Zord ** Superbook Megazord ** Giz-Megazord ** Superbook Archangel Megazord ** Superbook Rainbow Megazord ** Superbook Golden Megazord ** Superbook Miracle Ultrazord Arsenal * Superbook Morphers- Special devices that allow Chris, Joy, Jia Wei, David, Issac, Samuel, and Andrews to morph into power rangers. They are attached to wristbands in red, pink, green, blue, yellow, gold, and silver colors and they are similar to the Superbook gadget. When using them, the kids shout out "Superbook Morpher! Unlock!" so the morphers can open and transform them into the Superbook Power Rangers. * Giz-Morpher- A new morpher that Gizmo uses to morph into the Rainbow Superbook power ranger. * Swords of Light- Heavenly swords for the Rangers to use in battle. * Saint's Wings- Magic angel wings that allow the rangers to fly in the air to scan the town for trouble or dive down at their opponents. * Super Blasters- Golden blast guns that shoot out blasting rays of sunlight. * Super Heaven Sword (Chris's super weapon)- A miraculous sword with a bright blazing blade and a blazing red gem. This sword was held by the many legendary archangels who defended both Heaven and Earth from Satan's army. * Super Slingshot (David's super weapon)- An ultimate slingshot that can throw rocks, but it's futuristic and it can also throw deadly balls of energy, unlike the original slingshot that David used to defeat the giant Goliath. * Super Persian Bow (Joy's super weapon) - A magic bow that doesn't need ordinary arrows since magic ones appear when Joy pulls on the string to prepare to shoot them at her opponents. * Jesus's Cross- The cross that Jesus was crucified to is now used as an ultimate weapon to finish off the villain with a final strike, whether with a bone-crushing smash, a slicing slash, or blasting a powerful blow when in cannon blast mode, just like Jayden's fire smasher. * Super Fists (Samuel's super weapons)- Two mighty fist gloves that give opponents a good punch on the face every or on the stomach. It can also make seismic waves when the fists smashes onto the ground, making it shake and the enemies fall. * Super Whip (Issac's super weapon)- A supercharged whip used to whip away all opponents at once. * Energy Crosses- Eight magical crosses that summons the Rangers’ ultimate weapons and Zords when they hold them up. * Archangel Armor- Heavenly suits of armor worn by many archangels who used it to protect Heaven, and is now worn by Chris and his friends whenever they use their archangel stones to transform. It can also upgrade their powers whenever they wear it. * Super Spear Blades (Jia Wei's super weapons)- Sharp spear blades that Jia Wei uses to slice and dice up his opponents. * Super Saber (Andrews’ super weapon)- A magic sword made of pure light. It was once a dark blade made of pure darkness and evil, but after being purified by the Rangers and transforming into the Silver Superbook Ranger, it becomes a weapon for good. * Archangel Stones- Seven heavenly stones that holds the powers of the archangels who protected both Heaven and Earth, and is now held by Chris and his friends whenever they need them to upgrade their powers and transform their suits. Morphing Calls ''Superbook Morpher! Unlock!''- When using the Superbook Morphers to transform into rangers. ''Giz-Morpher! Unlock!''- Gizmo, when using his Giz-Morpher to transform into the Rainbow Superbook Ranger. Roll Calls : "Holy Spirit of God! Superbook Ranger Red!" : —Superbook Red's roll call : "Love and forgiveness of God! Superbook Ranger Pink!" : —Superbook Pink's roll call : "Strength and courage of God! Superbook Ranger Green!" : —Superbook Green's roll call : "Wisdom and kindness of God! Superbook Ranger Blue!" : —Superbook Blue's roll call : "Friendship and passion of God! Superbook Ranger Yellow!" : —Superbook Yellow's roll call : "Hope and miracles of God! Superbook Ranger Rainbow!" : —Superbook Rainbow's roll call : "Dreams and harmony of God! Superbook Ranger Gold!" : —Superbook Gold's roll call : ”Freedom and light of God! Superbook Ranger Silver!” : -Superbook Silver’s roll call Locations '''Valleyview: The city where the Superbook rangers live in. Valleyview School: The school where the rangers go to, and also where they used to train in with their mentors after school. Joseph’s Palace: An arcade and pizzeria for the Superbook Rangers to hang out after school to take a break or think of a plan to defeat the villains. Garden of Eden: The ancient garden where Adam and Eve, disguised as pet and garden shop owners, live in with the animals, and it is hidden behind their garden and pet shop, Adam and Eve’s Green Paradise. Valleyview Public Library: A library where the Superbook Rangers read and even study. Queen Esther, disguised as a librarian, works there and helps give the rangers some advice and tips. Ruth and Boaz’s Bakery: A bakery owned by Ruth and her husband Boaz(David's Grandparents), whom are disguised as bakers, where they sell baked bread and other treats. Green Garden: Adam and Eve’s garden and pet shop. Valleyview Wildlife Reserve Center: A wildlife reserve center where all different kinds of animals live. It is also the home of the Superbook rangers’ zords, and it is run by John the Baptist, who is disguised as the chief of the center. The Church: The church where Chris’ grandfather used to take him to as a child, until is becomes the rangers new headquarters, hideout, training place, and base underneath. The Quantums’ House: Chris, Gizmo, Phoebe, and Crispin Quantum’s home Episodes Episode 1. (Series Premiere) Ultimate Superbook: '''God calls the Superbook Power Rangers to come back when a new threat rises to threaten both Heaven and Earth and have control over the living and the dead, and to defeat these Norse gods and goddesses, they must tap into the newest power: Ultimate Superbook, but is it powerful enough? '''Episode 2. The Angel of Darkness: '''There’s a new villain arising who calls himself the Angel of Darkness and also the newfound leader of the Norse gods and goddesses who all have plans to get rid of the Superbook Power Rangers... and God too. '''Episode 3. Golden Times (Part 1): '''Chris, Joy, David, Issac, Samuel, and Gizmo learn that there’s a gold ranger and they need to find out who he or she is and convince him or her to join their team before another Norse god, who is Odin, finds and decides to kill him or her, but little do they know is that Jia Wei is trying to find out what Chris, Joy, and the rest of the team are up to after school. '''Episode 4. Golden Times (Part 2): '''To the Rangers' shock and surprise, Jia Wei is revealed to be the gold Superbook power ranger after he picks up the sixth Superbook morpher, but he rejects joining the team for that he still has to work on his hall monitor work, until he makes his decision. '''Episode 5. Lightning Strikes Twice: '''After Jia Wei becomes the gold Superbook power ranger, he has trouble choosing which animal will become his zord: the wolf or the leopard. Meanwhile, an unusual and dangerous lightning storm made by Thor is heading towards Valleyview and it’s up to Jia Wei to save they day once again. '''Episode 6. Archangel Mode!: '''Now with a new member in the team, the Superbook power rangers are more stronger than before that God, Jesus, and Peter decide that it’s time that they are ready for a new weapon to help them stop the Angel of Darkness and the Norse gods and goddesses, and it’s called Archangel Mode! '''Episode 7. Lion's Roar: Episode 8. Gold Rush!: '''The people are suddenly stricken by gold fever when a woman is handing out free gold coins and those who touch it become greedy. Now the Superbook Power Rangers must stop the woman responsible for making everyone greedy: Gullveig, and cure everyone of their gold fever by defeating her. '''Episode 9. Tricks Up My Sleeve: '''The Superbook power rangers must come up with some tricks of their own when the mischievous Norse god Loki outsmarts them. '''Episode 10. Between the Sun and the Moon: When the two siblings of the Norse god Mundilfari, who are Sun and Moon, use the power of the sun and the moon to beat the Superbook power rangers, the team must try to shine some light on their act to stop them. Episode 11. Spirit of Wild Cats: '''When the Superbook Wolf Megazord is down, Chris and Jia Wei must learn to combine their wild cat Zords into a new Megazord when they must work together to battle against Mundilfari, who wants to get revenge on the Superbook power rangers for killing his children. '''Episode 12. Of Dreams and Reality: '''Jia Wei's lack of sleep causes his powers to go haywire when he starts seeing illusions and is having trouble seeing what is a dream and what is a reality. '''Episode 13. Helping Hands: '''Nathan helps the rangers on his first mission with them. '''Episode 14. Feud Fight: '''The rangers get into a feud fight when trying to come up with a plan of their own to stop an upcoming Norse god, who is planning to distract them, only to realize that his plan is to split them apart. '''Episode 15. The Gift That Keeps On Giving: Episode 16. Tales of a Not So Smart Mr. Know-It-All!: '''Samuel puts his wisdom to the test against Vor, the Norse goddess who knows it all. '''Episode 17. Holy Blood Is Thicker Than Water: '''Aegir is sent to poison the Valleyview water supply so anyone who drinks it will be under his control! Meanwhile, the Dark Angel has heard about Chris being in Jesus’ family generation and plans to get a bit of his blood for one of his darkest plans yet. '''Episode 18. Among the Stars: Episode 19. Only Time Will Tell: Episode 20. Love Is On Our Side: '''Joy feels like she’s not capable of love until she must come up against the Norse goddess of love Freya and show her what the real meaning of love is. '''Episode 21. The Fast and the Furious: '''Isaac challenges the Norse god of speed Zoran to a race. '''Episode 22. Mind Over Mind: '''Jia Wei is being followed by Huginn's ravens called Muninn, who are plotting to steal any information Jia Wei sends to the other rangers. '''Episode 23. A Fish Out of Cold Water: '''Water demons are dragging their victims into the deepest depths, and the Superbook Power Rangers discover that they are being '''Episode 24. Break Da' Rules: '''Jia Wei learns that sometimes, you have to break the rules to save the day when the other Superbook power rangers are in danger of battling the Norse god Narvi. '''Episode 25. Gizmo to the Rescue!: Episode 26. Rhythm of Bragi: The Angel of Darkness sends the Norse god Bragi to play his music to hypnotize everyone and even the Superbook power rangers, all except Chris and David, who must use their own music to fight back his music. Episode 27. Dark Angel in Disguise: '''The Angel of Darkness disguises himself as a regular kid and brainwashes Chris’ parents into making them think that he is their friend’s son staying with Chris as his housemate, so he can get more information and learn about Chris and his friends. '''Episode 28. Looks of Trouble: Joy uses some of the Norse goddess Idun’s golden apples to make her mother feel young again, but she soon regrets it when her mom starts to de-age from an adult to a teen who is the same age as her. Episode 29. Save the Church!: When the same church where his grandfather took him to when he was little is in danger of being bulldozed and being rebuilt into a mall, Chris must gather up the courage to protest and save it and the Superbook power rangers’ headquarters inside it. Episode 30. Guilty As Charged!: '''Joy learns to not jump to conclusions with Sharon Myers while trying to figure out how to defeat the Norse god of justice, Forseti. '''Episode 31. Going Under and Over: Episode 32. Recipe For Disaster: '''The Valleyview School students have volunteered to make treats for the orphans in the Valleyview Orphanage, but a new Norse god named Gefjun decides to come up with a recipe for disaster for the rangers. '''Episode 33. Gone Hunting!: '''When deer are being hunted and now endangered, the Superbook Power Rangers will have to travel back into the forest to discover Ullr the Norse god of hunting is responsible. '''Episode 34. Mirror, Mirror: Episode 35. It's a Sad, Sad, World: ''' '''Epsiode 36. To Earn Your Wings: '''Joy must take to the sky to defeat some winged women called valkyries! '''Episode 37. The Curse of the Satanic Rosary!: '''On Chris’s birthday, Andrews gives him a rosary that, unknown to him, is cursed and satanic that it makes Chris turn evil when its powers brainwash him after he puts it on. Now the Superbook power rangers must free Chris and destroy the satanic rosary before he is gone forever! Also, they learn that Andrews Angel is the Angel of Darkness! '''Episode 38. The Dark Angel’s Secret: '''After his friends help him get rid of the satanic rosary, Chris learns that Andrews Angel is not all evil, but is a former angel who was possessed by Satan’s evil and is forced to bring him back to life. While his friends are unsure about this, Chris plans to get Andrews back to his senses and pull him out of the darkness, but can he do it alone? '''Episode 39. A Second Chance: Andrews is finally free from the darkness and Satan’s control, but is still troubled about all the evil things he’s done in the past that he is not sure if he deserves to be another member of the Superbook power rangers, so Chris decides to help him. Episode 40. Rise of the Silver Ranger: '''Andrews finally comes to his senses after Chris helps him let go of his past, which helps him become the Silver Superbook power ranger and the official member of the Superbook Power Rangers! '''Episode 41. The Ultimate Combination: '''The Superbook power rangers learn about combining their zords into an ultimate zord that will hopefully take down the Norse gods and godesses. '''Episode 42. A Ghost of a Chance: '''Chris loses confidence until he has a dream of meeting the ghost of his grandfather, who encourages him with his advice, and with his help, Chris upgrades his powers to a whole new level that will defeat the Norse goddess Sif! '''Episode 43. The Heart That Heals!: '''The Superbook Power Rangers learn that healing comes from the heart when Eir the Norse goddess of healing is on the loose to use her healing powers to and show God who the real healing god is. '''Episode 44. Double Trouble!: '''The Norse god Syn creates evil duplicates of the Superbook Power Rangers to take down the real Superbook Power Rangers. '''Episode 45. Feeling Under the Weather: Episode 46. Between Good and Evil: Episode 47. All For One, and One For All!: '''Episode 48. Satan’s Revenge!: '''Satan has finally awakened and this time, he’s a lot more stronger than ever, but even with his new advanced powers, the Superbook Power Rangers are still strong and determined enough to stop him and send him back underground, with the help of and their trust in God’s almighty power. '''Episode 49. Superbook’s Sacrifice: '''The Superbook Power Rangers are weakened when Satan destroys them, but just before he could kill all eight of them, Superbook takes the killing blow, much to their horror! How will they stop Satan and the false gods without Superbook and being power rangers now, and will their strong trust in God defeat them? '''Episode 50. The Final Battle: '''Chris, Joy, and their friends have gotten their powers and zords back and Superbook has revived from his damage to help them on their final battle with Satan, his evil followers, and other false gods and goddesses, and to make things better is some help from legendary rangers. '''Episode 51. (Series Finale of Power Rangers Ultimate Superbook) Many Moments and Memories: '''With Satan and all evil gone again, the Superbook Power Rangers can once again go back to their normal lives, but before they can do that, they spend their last day together while Andrews must make a difficult decision: stay on Earth with his friends and become a new part of the Quantum family, or go back up to Heaven to fulfill his dream of training to be a real guardian angel. What will his choice be? Gallery Category:Power Rangers Ultimate Superbook Category:Power Rangers Team Category:Youngest Rangers Category:Rangers series created by MaeManuel1 Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Category:What-if Ranger Series Category:Animated Power Rangers series